Short Harry Potter fanfics and HC
by The Brave Hufflepuff
Summary: Here I'll post all my short fanfics and HC about Harry Potter.
1. Afterlife

"Look at that, without hesitation he dives into the cold water to get the sword. Just as brave as his father."

"You mean, just as dumb?"

"This way he may get sick."

"Don't worry, Lily, Harry can handle it", Sirius said. "He is seventeen now. And there is Ron. Just in time to save the day, like a best friend is supposed to."

"Look!" shouted James. "They are going to destroy the Locket."

"Oh Prongs, your Locket-look-alike-son is having a good time. It's a good thing that his redheaded girlfriend is not here to see this. She would… And they did it! They destroyed the locket!" Sirius took a young black-haired wizard beside him by the shoulder and rubbed his knuckles over his head.

"I told you so! Since the day I turned up here, I told you: 'have faith in Harry and his friends, they will do it'. And I was right, wasn't I, little brother?"


	2. Pictures of Lily and James

Remus did read Hagrid's note again. His request was simple and logical: pictures of Lily and James for Harry, because he didn't have any. The kind hearted gamekeeper had probably send the exact same note to dozens of friends and acquaintances of the Potters, but Remus knew that there was only one person, who had as many if not more of them than all the others combined, and it was him.  
He pulled a tiny box from under his bed. During his wanderings he had carefully stored it, but it hadn't been opened in nearly eleven years. Remus looked at it for a long time. Could he manage to see all those smiling faces of the past, knowing that none of them were laughing today? Lily, James and Peter were dead. Sirius was in Azkaban and he was sitting here, all alone. But what would Harry get if it wasn't from him? A class picture maybe and one from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Most likely someone still had a picture of James with the Quidditch Cup in his hand. But he doubted it would be much more. He couldn't do that to the son of one of his best friends. If James had spent three years becoming an Animagus he could look at pictures for a few hours. He opened the box, but it took him some time before he opened his eyes as well.  
In the hours that followed the tears didn't stop flowing for a single moment. At last he selected about thirty pictures that he thought were suitable to send back to Hagrid. He had to make sure that Peter or he didn't show up on them as more than a normal classmate. Sirius had caused more trouble, because he and James had barely left each other side in the seven years they attended Hogwarts. He only hesitated about the photograph of Lily and James on their wedding day. Sirius was standing behind them, but could he deny Harry a picture of a moment when his parents were blissfully happy? This was before the prophecy and everything that came after that. He made a decision and put the photo on the approved stack. Why Harry should pay attention to an unknown man in the background when his parents were in the front, laughing and waving?


	3. Lilly learns Remus secret

It was around midnight, when Lily Evans walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory into the Gryffindor Common Room. She had just realized that she had forgotten her potions assignment.  
"Time to make some plans," she heard James Potter saying on the other side of the door. Oh no!, why had they have to be there at this moment? She didn't want to be in the same room with James and his gang if there was nobody else around.  
"Tomorrow there's a full moon again", said Sirius. Remus sighted. Full moon? Was Severus' theory true? Could it be that Remus really was…?  
She kept listening until the four boys went to bed. The more she heard, the more surprised she became.  
James, that arrogant lay about, who seemed to think that the whole school had to know that he had an O on Transfiguration, became an Animagus and kept silent about it! And only to help one of his friends, who was a werewolf!  
She had never understood, why Remus was so close with two windbags, like James and Sirius, but now it was clear to her. Maybe they were not such arrogant idiots as she had always thought they were.


	4. Remus goes back to Tonks

Remus' hands were trembling and he had difficulty opening the front door. Andromeda Tonks, entered the hall to see who was there.  
"Oh, so you are back?"  
Remus looked at his feet, unable to meet her eyes.  
"She threw half of the dishes at the wall after you left, do you know that?"  
"I'm sorry", said Remus in a small voice.  
"I definitely hope so!"  
"Where is she?"  
"In her room, but I'm not sure she wants to see you." Remus didn't answer. Of course she didn't want to see him. If he was her, he wouldn't want to see himself after everything he had done. But still he climbed the stairs to meet his wife. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door.  
"I don't want to talk, mom. Leave me alone!" He wasn't prepared for the pain and guilt he felt, only be hearing her voice.  
"It's me. Can I come in?" The silence at the other side of the door was far more painful than words could ever be. When he wasn't able to hold it any longer, he opened the door, prepared for hexes or thrown plates. Nothing came. He looked at her and saw she had been crying. He had to be the worst husband in magical history!  
"Where have you been?" she asked.  
"12 Grimmauld Place with Harry", Remus answered, looking at the ceiling.  
"And did he say you were a selfish idiot?" His heart fell.  
"In other words, but yes, he said something like that."  
"Then, that's something we both agree on", she stood up, making it impossible to ignore her swollen belly, where their child was growing. He fell on his knees, his legs unable to bear his weight any longer.  
"There are no words to express how sorry I am. I don't know what I was thinking. After everything my own parents did for me, after the trust Dumbledore put on me…" Tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
Tonks didn't say a word.  
"Harry… He is seventeen, he never really knew his parents and still, he knows better how to be one than I do. Being a father means you cannot run. It means you have to do everything you can to give your child a safe and happy life." Tonks still kept silent. He wished he knew what she was thinking. "I know it's too much to ask of you to forgive me, I'm not even able to forgive myself, but will you give me a chance to prove myself to you, to the baby? I want to show my child, that there are still things he can be proud of in regard to his father." He finally found the strength to look her in the eyes. Tonks came closer and lifted her hand, for a split second Remus thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't. Even if he truly deserved it. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Never do this to me again. Never!" He stood up, took her in his arms.  
"I promise", he whispered, "I promise I'll do everything I can to give you and our child the life you both deserve."


	5. Remus goes back to Tonks part 2

Remus was sitting on his bed reading a book, but he found it hard to concentrate. It was just a few days ago that Harry had called him a coward, something he surely had deserved at that point. His mind tended to wonder to either that evening or to his wife and unborn child. He still feared that the child would inherit his condition. But he knew that if he or she did, he had to be there. "I might be the only one who truly understands how it is," he thought.  
He could hear Tonks and her mother talking in the hall.  
"I won't be gone for long, take care of yourself."  
"Of course, mom, don't worry about me." He heard how the front door closing and Tonks climbing the stairs. She stopped in front of the doorway, staring at him but saying nothing. Remus closed his book, without putting a bookmark in it and simply asked:  
"Is there something I can do for you?"  
"No, there is just something I want to ask." Remus suddenly felt cold.  
"Of course, you may ask whatever you want", he tried to keep his voice neutral.  
"It just keeps circling around in my head and it doesn't want to go away. I just have to know." Remus didn't know what to say. "After Dumbledore's death you were really lost and we finally got together then. I can't help wondering though…" she paused, searching for words, "it's just… would you still have married me if you hadn't felt so lonely after his death?" Remus couldn't believe what he had just heard. "And would you have come back if it wasn't for the baby? What if it was only me?"  
Remus jumped out of bed, not less horrified than he would have been if she would have told him someone had died. He took her hands in his, and looking into her eyes said:  
"Please, don't even think such things. I love you. I love you more than I thought possible. You are the one that made me happy at a moment I was convinced I would never feel happiness again. There is nothing I regret more than fleeing from you. It was cowardly and wrong, but even then I didn't stop loving you. I love you and the day you agreed to marry me, was the most beautiful day in my life. You are the most amazing woman that has ever existed." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and Remus kissed them away. "And when our child is born of course I will love it. No. I already do, but it will not make me love you any less. You are the one who turned on the light in my life, when I thought it was meant to be dark forever."


	6. bedtime

_AU where it was Sirius and not the Dursleys who took care of Harry _

"Harry, bedtime."

"I don't want to!" The four-year-old Harry grabbed his wooden hippogriff. "I'm playing."  
"And now you are going to bed."  
"I don't want to! I…" Harry screamed when a large black dog grabbed the back of his pajamas, lifted him in the air and carried him to his room.  
"So, what did you just say?" asked the dog, who had changed back into his godfather. Harry crossed his little arms.  
"I'll just stay awake all night." Sirius only smiled and pulled the blankets around Harry. Harry's tiny hand grabbed his stuffed toy stag and a few moments later he was fast asleep. Sirius stroked the tousled black hair.  
"Sweet dreams, Harry." Sirius continued sitting beside the bed of his godson for a long time. He slept peacefully without knowing that today was October 31st.


	7. Afterlife (2)

"Remus! There you are. I wish I could say I was delighted to see you again, but…", said James.  
"We weren't expecting you anytime soon, to be honest", Sirius added.  
"Me neither", said Remus, giving them a shy smile. "But it is good to see you again, Prongs, Padfoot."  
"Wait a moment! What did you just say?" The three friends turned around to see a red-haired boy staring open-mouthed at them.  
"Oh good evening, Fred", said James casually. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Prongs." For the first time since he was born, Fred didn't know how to react.  
"And before I forget, I need to thank you for giving that map to my son. And now we are talking about your Hogwarts years: nice job with that Umbitch. I almost died from laughter."  
"Dying from laughter? Here?" Fred asked, smiling.  
"Sort of", said James.  
Sirius grinned. "Guys, who's going to be the first one to point out to Snivellus that he, as a Slytherin, was killed by a snake?"  
"I volunteer," said James. "But first we are going to watch how my son kicks some ass!"


	8. Draco and Harry after the War

It was very quiet in the Leaky Cauldron in London. Outside it was raining cat and dogs. The start of the new school year was still far away, so parents could easy wait some days before starting to gather the needed stuff for their children. The momentary crowds that had followed the return of Mr. Ollivander, the old wandmaker, had cooled down. Everyone who had lost their wand to the Dark Lord and his Death Eathers, had come to get a new one for free.

Currently the only client in the old pub was a young man who quietly sipped his Butterbeer. His black hair looked like it hadn't lain flat for a single day. Occasionally he glanced at his gold watch. At the stroke of 11, the door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and a dripping wizard got inside. He had pale blond hair soaked with rain. He glanced around nervously and walked straight to the table where Harry Potter sat.

"Malfoy", Harry said not unkindly. Draco Malfoy nodded.

"Potter." He sat down. For some time there was no exchange of words while the two former rivals just looked at each other.

"I spoke to Mr. Ollivander", said Harry at last. "He told me he hadn't seen you yet." Harry felt silent, like he was waiting for an explanation, but nothing came. "So I suppose you'd rather have this one back?" Harry handed him a wand. Dismayed, Malfoy took it.

"It feels like he is happy to have me back", whispered Malfoy astonished. "Thank you", he added hastily and shy. Harry smiled. He knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about. It was strange how that could go. When he snatched the wand out of Malfoys hand, without even using magic, he had no idea he became master of the Elder Wand.

"What are you going to do now everything is over?" asked Harry.

"Study", said Malfoy. "there are exams to get your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the first week of September. I couldn't get my N.E.W.T.s at school and working as an Auror isn't an option." Harry nodded. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic, had announced that everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts could apply for a position of Auror even without the normally asked N.E.W.T.s. He, Ron and Neville all seized this opportunity. At this moment there was a large shortage on Aurors and all trainees had real auror jobs while in between they followed some subjects for their Auror training. Though Neville did give his Herbology N.E.W.T. 'Just to see what I'm capable of.'

"I'm going to try to become a Healer", Malfoy added, when Harry kept silent. While saying so he seemed to get some of his self-confidence back.

"Potions always was one of your best subjects."

"Yes," said Malfoy embarrassed. "I'd like to help people after… after everything."

There was a long silence. Malfoy was moving nervously back and forth in his chair and after a while said.

"I never really thanked you for saving me from that fire."

"Everyone would have done the same", Harry said. Malfoy shook his head.

"I think… No, I know that even Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't have done so."

"You did save Goyle, when he was stupefied." Malfoy shrugged. After that he looked at his right wrist, without noticing he wasn't wearing a watch.

"I have to go home. I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"The same applies to me", Harry said and he stood up. "I'm going to pay for my butterbeer and then I'll leave as well." He had already set two steps in the direction of the bar when:

"Harry…" Harry turned around. Malfoy still sat and didn't seem to have noticed he just switched 'Potter' for 'Harry'.

"Yes?"

"I have to thank you for keeping my parents out of Azkaban." Harry didn't know if he had any idea that he also had been near a cell in Azkaban. He had been seventeen at that time and he had the Dark Mark.

"I think that Voldemort", Malfoy cringed by hearing the name. "Did punish you hard enough and beside that your mother did lie for me." On her mind there had been nothing more than here son's safety at that time, but did that really matter? Not to him.

"And everyone makes mistakes, some are worse than others. Courage isn't only about taking the right choices, but also admitting you were wrong." Harry paid and walked away in the pouring rain before Malfoy could ask more question that could lead to his strange connection to Voldemort.

For more than an hour Malfoy didn't move and just stared at the brick wall, his wand firmly clutched in his fist.


	9. Remus on the Hogwarts Express

Note from the author: Did you never wonder how it was possible that Remus fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express, after all those times he sat there with James, Sirius and Peter. Of course he didn't! This is what really happened:

Remus couldn't believe it, that evening he would be back at Hogwarts. The time he had spent there had been by far the best time of his life. All those things he did with James, Sirius and Peter... If he had known then, where it all would end... He closed his eyes, trying to forget the present and pretend that his friends were still with him here on the train going back to Hogwarts. Sirius who did everything he could to make James hair messier. Peter laughing. James asking him "How did the last full moon go, considering we weren't there?" "The next will be better", said Sirius "Because we will be there for you." How did Sirius' voice sounded? He couldn't remember. And what about those of James and Peter?

Students walked by his compartment while searching for seats and happily greeting old friends. Remus kept his eyes closed and saw his friends talking and laughing again. The door of his compartment opened, but he didn't react.

"Who do you think that is?" asked a boy.

"Professor R.J Lupin", answered a girl. No. His name was Moony and he was sitting here with Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail.

"How do you know that?"

"It's on his suitcase." They kept talking, but at one point the boy asked someone

"What do you wanted to tell us?"

"Listen..." and at that moment Remus remembered exactly how James' voice sounded. "... It's about Sirius Black. I heard it from your father. It seems that he wants to come after me. He wants to murder me." Remus couldn't stay in the memories of the past, now he was thrown back into the present. He was sitting in the same compartment with Harry, James' son. Lily and James were both death, betrayed by Sirius who had also killed Peter and was right now planning to finish his work.

Remus had a hard time holding his tears back. He knew that Sirius wouldn't hesitate to kill him too if he happened to be between him and Harry. What is more, he would be happy about it. Even Dumbledore hadn't say it aloud; Remus knew that was one of the underlying reasons that he wanted him as a teacher in Hogwarts. To protect him from his old friend. It was horrible. Was there something left from that happy cheerful twelve year old boy that decided to become an animagus, because one if his friends had a 'furry little problem'.

Remus kept pretending to be asleep. If he opened his eyes, he knew he would see Lily's green eyes staring back at him. He knew that Harry had his mothers' eyes. He had hold him as a baby. In the meantime the three friends kept discussing Sirius Black. They were talking about the mass murder Sirius had committed but they seemed unaware that he did so to get his hands on Peter and Harry had no idea that Sirius had been the secret keeper of his parents. He had no idea that it was Sirius who was to be blamed for him being an orphan with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Fortunately he also didn't know that Sirius was actually his godfather.

Remus kept his eyes closed, but the happy memories refused to come back. Instead he saw the ruins of Lily and James house. The crater that Sirius had blown in the street. Peter's mother who, desperately sobbing, came to collect her son's Order of Merlin. The box with his finger, pressed against her chest.

The foodtrolley came and went, but Remus wasn't hungry. Not long after some other boys came to mess with Harry and his friends. He made a sniffing sound, like sleeping people sometimes do and the boys ran away. At some point he felt how the train slowed down. Strange, he thought, they couldn't be there yet. Harry and his friends were puzzled as well. He heard people talking and cursing.

"Quiet!" It was dark in the train and he summoned a handful of flames. "Stay where you are," he said, while he slowly moved towards the door. He had no idea what was going on here, but if it had something to do with Sirius he had to find out as fast as possible. However, before he had reached the door, it opened.

An icy cold spread through his body. '_They trusted the wrong one. James and Lily are… are death_.' He took his wand. '_The whole street… and Peter…'_ Vaguely he saw how someone slipped from the bank to the ground. A '_finger, nothing more…'_

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go! Expecto patronum."

A silver mist appeared between him and the dementor. The voices felt silent. The dementor left. Remus looked around, he saw a lot of unknown students and then James… no Harry. It looked like he had fainted. Not completely unexpected with everything he had gone through at such a young age. Of course dementors would affect him more than his friends. He gave everyone a large piece of chocolate and gave Harry even more.

Harry looked exactly like James at that age, except for his eyes he had Lily's eyes.


	10. A fourth-year Hufflepuff in times of War

Note from the author: I wrote this story in honor of all Slytherin students who disagreed with Voldemort. I know there were a lot of them and that they did their own acts of rebellion and kindness. What they not only had to hide from the Carrows but also from their own house.

Diary of a fourth-year Hufflepuff student in times of War

_17th October 1997_

I did it! I joined Dumbledore's Army! I'm sick of passively watching how those Carrows transform this school into a prison! It's time for us to fight back!

It's a pity thought that I didn't get the chance to join the DA earlier, when Harry was still its leader, but I was only in second year then. Even if Dennis Creevey was a member at that time and we are in the same year. Of course he isn't with us right now. He and his brother needed to go into hiding, because their parents are Muggles. They do have their magic coins so we can keep in touch, though.

_24th November 1997_

Neville, Ginny and Luna tried breaking in to Dumbledore's office. (Even though Dumbledore's dead, we refuse to call it Snape's office. A real headmaster would never allow the Carrows to torture his students). They tried to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor, because they don't think it should be in his possession. Anyway they got caught and as a punishment were send to the Forbidden Forest. That happened yesterday. They couldn't stop laughing when they told us. Apparently they had a great time with Hagrid. To make it even better, the punishment was Malfoy's idea. As revenge because during his first year he had to go into the Forbidden Forest due to Harry Potter. He should have known better than to leave them with Hagrid. Now that I'm writing this, I'm actually thinking that maybe he did know better. He doesn't seem to enjoy torturing the students as much as Crabbe and Goyle do.

_15th February 1998_

Wow, I have never ever been as afraid as yesterday evening. We were out in the dark painting some slogans on the walls. It all went well and we decided to go back to our dormitories. I was the only Hufflepuff so I needed to walk the last bit alone. Suddenly I heard running footsteps coming from everywhere. It seemed that they had already discovered our slogans. Quickly I hid behind a tapestry, some older Hufflepuffs are used to kiss behind. It is a pretty good hiding spot. Or that is what I thought, but a Slytherin girl knew about it. (You think she kissed there too?) Anyhow, she said someone needed to take a look at it. I could barely breathe! A Slytherin boy pulled the tapestry away just enough for him to look at me, straight in the eyes. And then, believe it or not, he turned around and said no one was there! I don't want to know what the Carrows would have done to me if he had betrayed me.

This morning I wanted to thank him, but when he saw me coming, he shook his head. Of course he would get some nasty questions if all of a sudden a Hufflepuff girl came to thank him. Well he does know that I'm grateful. I just wish I knew his name. Some members of the DA didn't believe me when I told them about what happened. They said he probably hadn't seen me in the dark, but I sure know he did!

_2nd May 1998_

They are fighting now at Hogwarts and I am here, sitting, doing nothing but writing in my diary, it's so frustrating not being able to do something useful! But I will tell you everything from the start. Everybody was already in their beds when my magical coin began to glow. (I always carry it with me in case there is an emergency). Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts and we were going to fight! Not much later Professor Sprout came to get us and she announced we all needed to go to the Great Hall. And there indeed was Harry Potter! Ron, Hermione and Luna were there too. Then Professor McGonagall said that Snape was gone and we were going to fight Voldemort! (Even writing his name is really difficult, but I'm in the DA and there we just say his name. The protective incantations around Hogwarts hide us from the taboo-crap). She also said that all students of age could stay and fight as well. The first thing I did was look towards my Slytherin. I knew he was of age, because I heard him say he succeeded for his apparation exam (but I still don't know his name). I saw how he doubted, it had to be hard for him, there are so many of his House who stood with Voldemort (and isn't your House a bit like a family?).

On that moment Voldemort's voice echoed through the whole Hall. It was so clear he could just have been standing right behind you! So scary! He asked us to deliver Harry. Of course we did NOT do that. That Pansy Parkinson did want to, but she didn't stand a chance against all of us! ! (I think she was just scared. I heard rumors that a lot of her family members are death eaters of course she didn't want us to fight them.) Then Professor McGonagall commanded the Slytherins to leave the Great Hall. I saw how my Slytherin hesitated. I think he really wanted to fight Voldemort. I saw how he looked back at Professor McGonagall and I swear that she shook her head!

At first I didn't get it, why wouldn't she want him to stay and fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters? But then I saw how some of the other Slytherins watched him suspiciously with their wands in their hands. If he had stayed behind, they would have cursed him or maybe even killed him! And the same thing for any other Slytherin who would have stayed. Then the fight would have already started while the first years were still present! Professor McGonagall knew this, that's why she didn't want him to stay. I had to go too, but most of the Huffepuffs of age stayed. I'm so proud of my House! I really think it's stupid that I can't cooperate. I'm already fifteen! Even without me, I think we are going to win this!

_3rd May 1998_

I know I wrote I was sorry for not being able to fight, well I take it back! Colin Creevey, the older brother of Dennis, he wasn't of age either, but secretly fought too and now he is dead. You know who else is? Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff and THE example for all DA's of our House. I heard she married professor Lupin. He taught Defence against the Dark Arts a year before I came to Hogwarts and he was amazing apparently (and a werewolf too). He also died. And they just had had a baby boy! I feel so sorry for him. I cannot imagine how it must be like to grow up without ever knowing my parents. Fred, you know one of Ginny's funny twins brothers, he didn't survive it either. He and his brother seemed always so inseparable and now…

I just remembered that I haven't told you that we won! Voldemort is dead! Killed by Harry Potter! Some people are very happy now, but I just can't, not with everyone who died...

_7th August 2001_

You'll never guess who I encountered at Diagon Alley! Roan Shafiq. That's how he's called. I thought I would never know when he didn't come back for his seventh year. He told me he wasn't able to stand another year at Hogwarts after everything that had happened there. That's why he doesn't have his N.E.W.T.S and with him being a pureblood and a Slytherin, he just can't find a fulltime job. Apparently a lot of people are convinced that all Slytherins are Death Eaters. It's such an idiotic idea! Actually now the same thing that happened to the muggleborns is happening to the Slytherin purebloods. That's not what we fought for, is it? Can't we just forget about Hogwarts house rivalries and blood status issues? Isn't that what the Sorting Head always asked us to do?

I offered Roan my help. It's the least I can do. I do hope I will find enough time for it, now that I will be starting my Auror's training. Dennis Creevey has been accepted too. He said becoming an Auror was his and Colin's dream.

_12th September 2001_

WE DID IT! We were just drinking tea, babbling a bit, when the owl came with a message that he was hired. And you know what he did next? He KISSED me! Really! I'm still chocked. I could have sworn my feet got a few centimeters of the ground, but maybe that was just my imagination…

_30th June 2004_

And the Auror Headquarters has official gained an Auror! (Actually two, Dennis succeeded as well) There was an official ceremony with everyone's family and friends, followed by a party. Everyone was so happy for me. Roan too. He said he was proud of me. For a moment I thought he was so proud he was fainting, but in fact he kneeled! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!

And of course I needed to tell anyone who didn't know yet how we met each other. They were all quite impressed of how he risked the wrath of the Carrows (and torturing) to help me out, without even knowing my name. Roan got a bit shy of all the compliments, but I think he truly deserved them!

In the evening I found him crying, because his father wouldn't be there to see him marry. He died about a month before the end of the War. He fought at Voldemort's side (even now that name gives me the creeps) but actually didn't want to. If he hadn't done it, Voldemort would have gone after Roan and his mother. Everyone always told me that you need a lot of courage to fight for what's right, but I think you need even more to fight for something you don't believe in, just to protect your family.

Roan believes he died because he'd rather get killed himself than to murder another and I think he is right. Roan has no idea who put an end to his father's life, but he says it doesn't matter. To him, Voldemort murdered his father. If he and his idiotic ideas wouldn't had been there, he would still be alive. (Just like Nymphadora Tonks. Harry Potter took her little son, his godson, to the ceremony. He looks very happy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss his parents).


	11. Scorpius and Albus

"I want to speak to the headmistress", Scorpius Malfoy said to the stone gargoyle. It didn't react. "Can I please pass? It is important." Still nothing. "I request you to let me pass, so I can speak to professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The statue didn't give any sings that he had even heard him.

"You have to try candy-names." Alarmed Scorpius turned around. Behind him stood Albus Potter. Two weeks ago they were both sorted in Gryffindor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Scorpius suspiciously while his cheeks turned red. He came on purpose during dinner, hoping that no one would see him.

"I was with Hagrid and lost track of the time. He is really nice, you know."

"Everyone is nice to you", said Scorpius and he tried not to sound jealous.

"Only because I'm a Potter. It's actually really frustrating. I try to make friends and everyone is just interested in my famous dad. Why do you want to speak to the headmistress?"

"I want to ask if I can go to Slytherin."

"Why?" asked Albus. "Difficulties with your father?"

"No, dad said he was proud of me and he was going to talk to my grandparents. He even said he already saw it coming."

"But why do you want to leave Gryffindor?"

"Because a lot of Gryffindors, of course not you, say I don't belong with them, that I should be in Slytherin, but the Slytherins want nothing to do with me because I'm a Gryffindor."

"That's not fair", said Albus. "My father always says that it doesn't matter and that we all have to work together."

"I'd like to work together, but it is really difficult if no one wants to talk to me."

"I'm talking to you."

"Yes, that's true." Albus smiled.

"Now we are talking about cooperating, did you already finish the History of Magic assignment?" Scorpius chook his head.

"I woke up somewhere midway the lesson and realize I failed to write anything down. So I don't have that much."

"Doesn't matter", said Albus. "I only manage to get the first half. Can I take a look at your notes?"

"Uh… Yes, I think so…" He would have felt a lot more comfortable if it wasn't the son of Harry Potter, who had asked him that.

"Thanks. Of course I'll share mine with you too. Do you mind if we go to the Great Hall first? I think we still can be in time to get dessert."

"It's all right. I haven't eaten either."

"Great, Hagrid is really friendly and stuff, but the things he offers you to eat are…"

"Are what?" asked Scorpius curious.

"Let me put it this way. You first have to cut them into pieces with an ax and lay them in water for a few hours before you can even think about chewing them." Scorpius laughed.

"I hope the Pumpkin Patties are better."

"Pumpkin Patties? They are my favorite! But I'll leave one for you, I promise!"

"Only one?" asked Scorpius.

"Good, maybe two", said Albus. "If James didn't eat them already..." That idea was so horrible that the two boys quickly rushed to the Great Hall.

They just had disappeared around the corner when the gargoyle moved and Professor Mcgonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, entered the hallway. She would be late for her appointment with the other teachers, but rather that than to disturb the beginning of a friendship. Maybe she could ask Filius to team them up in the next Charms lesson. She had kept a close eye on the young Malfoy after he, to the surprise of many, was sorted in Gryffindor. This was exactly what she hoped for. Potter and Malfoy becoming friends… Was this not exactly what they fought for? Friendship between young people, regardless of their blood status or the name of their parents?

Note from the author: this story was written way before anything canonically was know about Albus and Scorpius at Hogwarts.


	12. Fred and George first year

Only three first years were still standing in the row to get sorted.

"Weasley Fred", said Professor McGonagall. With self-confident steps a red-haired boy came forward. He sent his twin brother a grin and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

Immediately it opened his mouth.

"There is nothing wrong with a good laugh, but I was asked to sort Fred instead of George." The whole Hall burst out in laughter when George walked back to the row and the real Fred sat down. At the Gryffindor table an infuriated Percy turned to his older brothers.

"How dare…" He fell silent when he saw how Charlie handed over two sickles to Bill.


	13. Godfather

The house of the Potters was really crowded. Children of all ages zigzagged between the legs of the adults, putting good use to the fact that all attention was focused on Harry, Ginny and their baby boy.

"To James Sirius Potter," said Ron raising his glass. "May he live up to his name."

"It's not yet too late to search for another job, Neville," said George, patting the new Herbology teacher on the shoulder.

Neville's response drowned in the sound of an approaching motorcycle.

"That has to be Hagrid."

Indeed, a few moments later the kind-hearted gamekeeper entered the room.

"Sorry for being late."

"Watch out for the lamp," warned Hermione while the half-giant moved through the room to little James.

"Looks exactly like his dad, doesn't he?"

Harry smiled in response.

Hagrid gave the little boy a hairy kiss on the forehead. James didn't seem to mind. He tried to grab Hagrid's beard with his little hands.

"We want you to be godfather."

Hagrid looked left and right, like he was expecting Harry to be talking to someone else.

"Me? Blimey, Harry."

"Yes you, everyone agreed you're the perfect person for it."

"Blimey, Harry, thank you." His eyes had become watery.


	14. House-elves during and after the Battle

They are small and easily overlooked -especially in the chaos of a battle-, but I was there and I can tell you, apart from Harry Potter (and maybe Molly Weasley) no one had a bigger contribution to the final victory than the Hogwarts house-elves.

Underestimated by almost everyone, but especially rich Death Eaters, the house-elves stormed out of the kitchen.

Multiple Death Eaters laughed upon seeing them. They didn't do so for long. Knives are sharp, but those weren't the strongest of their weapons. These fierce little warriors could apparate inside the castle!

I saw an old house-elf (I was later informed his name was Kreacher) stabbing three Death Eaters in the ankles in a timespan of less than 10 seconds, by apparating next to them and disapparating as soon as they pointed their wands at him.

Other elves protected the other defenders. Many Death Eaters saw their curses hit nothing but air, when a moment before a student had been standing there.

No fewer than five instances were recorded of elves apparating between a death curse and the targeted victim.

I was one of those who were saved. It was my first time seeing a house-elf close-by. In my six years at Hogwarts I never questioned who prepared our meals or cleaned the Ravenclaw common room every night. They all worked so hard every day and I didn't even know they were there. (Why aren't they mentioned in Hogwarts a History?)

And when the battle was over they did even more for us.  
They not only helped take care of the wounded, they also made us feel better. They provided us with hot butterbeer and blankets and most of all loads of amazing stories. Even when we didn't see them, they saw us. They knew everything that ever happened at Hogwarts.  
I saw four different elves telling George Weasley stories about things that had happened when they were cleaning the Gryffindor common room and had discovered some of their stuff. And then there was that time they had had to save Filch from drowning in their swamp.

George didn't smile, but he came close.

It's obvious that now there isn't a single student who doesn't know about the house-elves. And when the new ones arrive on the first of September, we make sure they know as well. We started working together with the house-elves too. When a first year is homesick, we let them know and then they come over with a cup of hot chocolate. When I'm struggling with nightmares, I don't even have to call. They just come.

The increased contact with students isn't the only thing that is different for the house-elves. After the battle we wanted to free them. That didn't go as expected. They acted as though we tried to fire them! So we sort of rephrased it as: 'if they want to go somewhere else, they are allowed to' and they got a new sort of uniform that looked more like clothes and less like tea-towels. Once they are adjusted to that, we can maybe start to talk about paying them.

Even though we told them they could, we weren't really expecting any of them to leave. But some did. For good reasons though. It started with a young female house-elf. During the battle she saved a witch from under the rubble of a collapsed wall that was about to crush her. Her life was saved, but it appears she will never be able to walk again and she really could use some help at home.

Soon it became clear that there were others in similar situations. A father with four kids who lost his muggleborn wife to Snatchers, a witch who lost her right hand to a Death Eater's curse… Some witches and wizards just offered the house-elf that had helped them during the battle a place at their home. I would have done the same if the house-elf saving me hadn't died… I don't think I will ever really get over it. Sometimes I visit his grave and I try to be really kind to the other house-elves.

Especially the new ones. A lot of them came from Death Eater homes and with their masters killed or imprisoned, they hadn't anywhere else to go. Most of the time it's easy to spot them between the others. They always look so frightened and they never meet your eyes. Things are getting better though. We show them how real wizards behave. That humans can be kind and show respect. It's really confusing for them at first, but they learn quickly.

We aren't planning to stop at the boundaries of the school grounds though. Hermione Granger (who returned to do her 7th year while Ron Weasley and Harry Potter didn't) says that after finishing school, she is going to work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to make things right for the house-elves in the whole country. Maybe I'll join her. I haven't decided yet. With the war going on I never really dared to think about the future.

But at least a lot of others and myself. Hermione seemed to be a bit ashamed of her well-meant but misdirected attempts a few years back. But we aren't fourth-years anymore and we are definitely planning to do it better now.

We have a whole list of things that should be ensured for every house-elf. Some are very basic, like an absolute prohibition on self-punishments. (It's unbelievable what some of them had to do. I'm not even going to talk about it.) Others things include house-elves with family-members in different homes should be able to keep contact, and an office should be founded to relocate elves who can no longer stay in their previous home.. A bit like we now do at Hogwarts. And so on.

I'm sure we'll come up with even more stuff. We talked to the house-elves about it and at first they were quite hesitant about the whole matter, but they are gaining enthusiasm and coming up with things themselves or improving upon our own suggestions. They are a big help, because even now it's hard for me to see the world through their eyes. (They would rather have a few hours off than a whole weekend, because just lying in bed in the morning and doing nothing, isn't something they can enjoy.)

If you think about it, it's sad that we needed a war to fully realise something had to change. On the other hand it's kind of beautiful that something that horrible can bring some good into the world.


	15. Andromeda and Narcissa (1of3)

(I got the inspiration for this fanfic from this picture on deviantart:

art/Draco-meets-Teddy-472861335)

Make sure you look carefully at it, before reading how all this (in my imagination did happen)

The bell rang and Andromeda Tonks opened the door.

"Welcome Narcissa, Draco, it's good to see you."

"I wish you a Happy Christmas", said Narcissa a bit uneasy. It was the first time in years the sisters had seen each other. They had started writing again after the war.

"Come in." Andromeda stepped aside and Narcissa entered the hall. Draco followed, but clearly not at ease. It was the first time Andromeda saw her nephew, apart from the baby-picture, that Narcissa had secretly sent her.

"Allo!" Her grandson Teddy ran towards them on his short legs. He smiled radiantly to their guests. "Appy Gistmas!" After a short hesitation Narcissa stroked the toddler's hair. Spontaneously his hair changed from green to red. Alarmed Narcissa retracted her hand.

"No need to worry, he does that all the time." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"A metamorphmagus? That really is something rare."

"He's just like his mother", Andromeda said. There was an uncomfortable silence. It had only been two years since their sister had murdered Nymphadora.

"I'll give you something to drink", said Andromeda, finally breaking the silence. She filled three glasses, one for each of them and handed them to both her sister and her nephew. Andromeda raised hers but couldn't think of an appropriate toast

"To today", Narcissa said. Andromeda nodded, at this moment that was maybe the best thing. Not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow, just today.

"To today", she said. Draco muttered something similar.

"Pesens?" asked Teddy, when they put down their glasses.

"If you want to, we can unwrap the presents now, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for Molly's present. The owl from the Burrow hasn't arrived yet." That didn't seem to bother Teddy. There were, of course, loads of other present ready to unwrap.

Harry, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, the entire Order of the Phoenix and half the Auror office had sent Christmas presents in the last couple of days. From his godfather, Teddy got a toy broom. Hermione sent a beautifully illustrated picture book. Bill and Fleur got him a stuffed owl. Ron arranged an outfit in the colours of the English national team and that was only the beginning.

Narcissa presented Teddy with a box of brightly coloured blocks, with painted with the images of fantastic beasts. Andromeda got a new hat. For Draco Andromeda had a book titled _The History of the Art of Magical Healing_. He muttered something that sounded like 'thanks'. Narcissa unwrapped her own present, pulling a printed _Princess_ mug.

"Oh, that's what you always called me when we were little." Draco looked astonished, but before they got time to retrieve more childhood memories, an owl tapped on the window. That could only be Molly's presents. Andromeda saw it was not one but three owls that carried the presents when she rushed to open the window. The owls dropped their packages on the couch and sat down by the fireplace to warm up. Andromeda studied the presents.

"Oh, I think there are some for you too", she said. Molly had known that her sister would come because she happened to be there when Narcissa's answer had arrived. But Andromeda had never considered the possibility the possibility that she would send presents. Looking at the puzzled expression on Draco and Narcissa's faces, they hadn't either.

Their usually pale cheeks turned a bit red when they accepted the presents. Andromeda got a jumper and Teddy a knitted pyjama in bubble-gum pink. Narcissa and Draco were probably wondering why a boy got something in pink, but Andromeda couldn't explain right now what the colour meant to her.

Narcissa and Draco both got a jumper as well, respectively in purple and blue. Narcissa immediately took off the jumper she was wearing to put on her new one. Draco didn't.

"Draco, be grateful for what you get and put your jumper on", said Narcissa to her son.

"But…" Draco's face turned even redder than it already had and he made a strange movement with his left arm. When his mother saw it, the colour on her face disappeared. Andromeda knew immediately what was going on. He was still a boy! Their cruelty really didn't know any limits.

It was a really difficult situation. If Andromeda said she understood why Draco didn't want to change his jumper, she would embarrass them even more and if she didn't, her sister would think her son seemed really ungrateful. On the other hand she absolutely didn't want Teddy to see the Dark Mark. She took Teddy in her arms.

"I think it's time to give him a new diaper if you two don't mind?"

"No, of course not. Go ahead", Narcissa said. Draco didn't manage to hide his relief.

When Andromeda and Teddy returned moments later, Draco had changed.

"It looks really good on you", Andromeda said.

"Thank you", said Narcissa. It was clear she was still puzzled by this unexpected present. Andromeda could not help but smile at the thought of what Lucius would say if he saw this.

"I'll give Teddy his food first and after that, we can start", Andromeda said when it was time for dinner. She put her grandson in his chair and handed him his plate and spoon.

"Can he already eat independently?" asked Narcissa.

"He tries." Andromeda smiled. "Ill be in the kitchen for a few moments."

"I'll come to help you", offered Narcissa. "Draco can keep an eye on Teddy, can't you Draco?" Draco clearly didn't like the idea, but he nodded anyway.

"I'm nearby if you need some help", said Andromeda. She secretly enjoyed seeing her nephew and grandson together.

She didn't close the kitchen door completely, so she would be able to hear everything that happened in the living room. Draco, who hadn't said a real word since he entered the house, really got a lot more talkative when he was alone with Teddy.

"You have to eat it, not smear it all over your clothes. What did I just say?" Andromeda and Narcissa didn't do anything other than listening.

"I give up. Just do what you like. Hé, I'm not a target!" Narcissa smiled. It was the first time Andromeda saw her smile.

"You disgust me, werewolf baby", growled Draco. Narcissa's smile froze on her face.

"Dwaco", said Teddy.

"What did you just say?"

"Dwaco."

"It's Draco with an R. Drrrrraco."

"D-wa-co."

"You're coming close."

"Dwaco."

"Yeah, you can stop now, teddy bear. I know my own name."

"Dwaco, Dwaco, Dwaco." Proud of his new word, Teddy had no interest in quitting. In his enthusiasm he threw his spoon through the air and it landed on the ground at the other side of the room. Draco pulled back his chair and went to pick up the spoon.

"All right, let me do this." Andromeda and Narcissa sneaked to the door and looked around the corner. Draco, wearing a Weasley jumper, was giving Teddy his food. Teddy's hair had changed to the same pale blond as Draco's.

"That means he likes him", Andromeda whispered to her sister, keeping her voice low so Draco wouldn't hear.

Eventually ,they stayed in the kitchen twenty minutes longer than had been necessary. With a cleaning spell Andromeda instantly removed all the spilled food on Draco and Teddy's clothes.

While they were having dinner, Teddy played with his new blocks. It was still something difficult for him to do and every time he managed to put three or four blocks on top of each other, the tower collapsed almost instantly. Every time it happened Teddy immediately started to build another one. In the meantime, his hair kept switching colours, becoming every shade of the rainbow in turn.

"He refuses to give up, doesn't he?" Draco said, when once again the blocks loudly fell onto the floor. He had a soft tone in his voice that really surprised Andromeda. She glanced at her sister. Luckily Draco didn't see it. With his fork hanging above his plate, he looked at Teddy who finally managed to get the fifth block on his tower. Teddy clapped enthusiastically and knocked over his tower.

"Such a shame", Andromeda said, but at that moment she saw something strange. The blocks didn't clang on the floor, but were floating and landed gently.

"Is he really…" Narcissa started.

"He is really using magic! His first magic!" Andromeda looked proudly at her grandson who had no idea that something extraordinary just happened.

"This is a wonderful Christmas present." In the magical world, the first time a child performed magic, was just as important as his first step or word, maybe even more important. With his metamorphmagus-ability Andromeda hadn't had to fear that Teddy was a squib, but that didn't make his first magic any less special.

"He will become a gifted wizard", said Narcissa.

"No doubt", answered Andromeda when the blocks landed once again on the floor like they were supposed to.


	16. To Draco (2of3)

Author note: This fanfic is based on the following fanart of captbexx, credit for the art goes to her, the story is my own:

art/Draco-and-Teddy-part-2-487207059

.

.

"What are you making, Teddy?" Andromeda asked her grandson.

"Something", said Teddy, still busy with his crayons.  
Andromeda shook her head. "Don't you want to come and help me with dinner?"

"No time! This is for Draco", said Teddy. "Something to make him happy." He hesitated. "I think."

"Of course it will make him happy. Can I take a look?"

Teddy showed her the drawing he had been working on. "Draco always looks so angry, so I'm giving him this. I'm always really happy if someone gives me something. Do you think it will help?"

Andromeda stroked Teddy's hair, which was colored light blue today. He was such a kind boy.

"Of course it will help."

"And If I give him a hug too?"

"O, I'm sure he would stop looking so angry if you do." Most likely her nephew would be in shock, but he wouldn't look angry. Anything but that.


	17. Teddy's Birthday (3of3)

Author note: The inspiration for this story came from the following fanart:

art/Draco-and-Teddy-part-3-494110399

.

_._

_Potter,  
I received your invitation for Teddy's seventeenth birthday party.  
My present will contain a broom. I'm not going into discussion about that! You gave him his first toy broom and his first real broom. Now it's my turn to give him his first quality broom, when he comes of age._

_Draco Malfoy_

_Alright Malfoy.  
I already had the intention to give him the traditional wizarding watch anyway. I believe Ron and Hermione can come up with a suitable present by themselves. I'll see you there.  
Harry Potter_


	18. Remus' secret

"Remus, how are you feeling now? Any better?" The four friends sat together in the second year's dormitory.

"Yeah, thank you, Sirius."

"Are you sure?" asked James. "You're still looking pale."

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Can I have your Astronomy notes for a moment?" Remus only said that last thing to change the subject.

"Of course," James looked around the dormitory. "They have to be here somewhere…"

"On the ground next to your bed."

"Thank you, Peter." James picked up the notes. "Here you go, Remus, I hope you can make something out of my handwriting."

"Not that you would miss that much. Astronomy is such a worthless subject", grumbled Sirius taking his wand from behind his ear. "I rather have some more Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean, that could be useful someday."

"Yes, or Transfiguration. If some kind of murderer gets inside your home, you just transform yourself into an animal and wait until it's the right time to get to him."

"You don't need that! You can just use your invisibility cloak!"

"Or you jump on your broom", added Peter. "Nobody can beat you at flying!"

"Or you do all three", said Remus, while he started copying the notes.

James grinned. "That would be awesome! I could be any kind of animal on a broom with an invisibility cloak! Nobody will ever catch me!" James waved his wand, dueling invisible foes.

Sirius laughed. "Like I said, why would we ever need Astronomy? What is the use of knowing in what position Mars is standing if someone comes at you trying to murder you?"

"The only thing you probably should know is whether or not you have a full moon that night. In case he suddenly changes in a werewolf. But how difficult can it be to identify a werewolf?"

CLATTER.

The ink bottle fell on the ground. James, Sirius and Peter hastily jumped on the beds to prevent their boots from getting soaked in ink.

"Watch what you are doing, Remus!"

Remus muttered some apologies. "Reparo." Nothing happened. The reason for this was that Remus pointed his quill to the shards and not his wand.

"Let me do this", said James. "Reparo." He looked at Remus with a worried look in his eyes. "I don't believe you are your old self again."

"Or maybe we scared you with our talking about murderers?" said Sirius. "Don't worry Remus. There's no safer place than Hogwarts."

"And we just had a full moon, so even if a murderer comes at us now, we know he isn't going to change into a werewolf." James laughed at his own words, but stopped abruptly. "Are you sure you are alright, Remus?" James walked towards his friend without paying attention to the ink still on the floor.

"Yes, I already said that I was alright."

"You don't look that way! You don't have to hide it from us, Remus. We are your friends!"  
Remus couldn't look the three of them in the eyes. If they knew what he was hiding….

"James is right. You are sick quite frequently. Maybe you should try to give yourself some more time to recover. I mean last month you were feeling sick too."  
"And the month before that." Peter added.

"STOP IT!" Remus jumped to his feet, the ink bottle shattered again. They came too close to the truth. Way to close. His friends looked at him in surprise. They had never heard him yell before.

James took a step backwards. "If it's none of our business, you can just say so."

"Yes, but I believed we were friends", Sirius said.

Remus looked at James, Sirius, and Peter. He just couldn't tell them.

"I just don't want to bother you with this."

"Bother us? So there is really something going on!"

"No, that wasn't what I…"

"You are not going anywhere, before you tell us." Sirius said.

"Yes, you stay here." Peter added.

Remus felt like he was trapped in a corner, but he couldn't tell them. If they knew… they were his only friends. He didn't want his friends to think he was a monster.

"Really, there is nothing. Just let it go."  
"Remus, we are your friends. We want to help you", insisted James.

"You can count on us. Even if we have to fight a werewolf." It was meant to be a joke, but of course, Remus didn't think of it as funny.

"Who says a werewolf wants to murder someone?"

"It's just a figure of speech. I could have been a vampire trying to drink your blood."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter who or what it is, if it dares to even lift a finger towards my friends, I'll kill it."

"James…" He really had no idea.

"So come on Remus. Tell us, so we can help you."

"It's not something you can help me with."

"We can't? But what is it?"

"Does it have something to do with you being sick often? Or that you have to go home sometimes? Because it's like that happens at least once a month and…" Sirius gasped. "Merlin's underpants, are you trying to tell us that you ARE a werewolf?"

The dormitory seemed to shrink and Remus couldn't breathe.

"Sirius, don't be stupid. Of course, Remus isn't a werewolf", said James before Remus could react. "This is exactly the reason he isn't in Ravenclaw, don't you think Remus?"

If he laughed now and said he wasn't a werewolf, they would believe him. Just one more lie. It was nothing compared to everything he already told them. But for some reason, the words wouldn't come.

"Remus?" James was looking at him and Remus could see how it hit him. "You really are a werewolf!"

It was like he was stupefied. He couldn't move or speak. The only thing he ever feared had taken place. The friendship was over, because nobody would want to be friends with a monster.

He looked at the three boys in front of him. James had clutched his wand firmly in his wrist. Sirius had jumped from the bed and Peter eyed the door.

"Are you… are you going to attack us?" asked James, his voice shaking.

"No, of course not!" Remus covered his face with his hands. "I'd rather die than hurt you!"

"If you aren't planning anything bad, why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Sirius suspiciously

"I couldn't. How was I supposed to tell you that every full moon I transform into a monster? And there is nothing I can do to prevent it." None of the three boys said a word. "Please, believe me. I don't want to hurt anybody and least of all you. You were my best friends."

"Wait a moment. _Were_?" said James.

"Since when are we past tense?" added Sirius.

Remus looked up puzzled. "I'm a werewolf."

"Yes, we know that now", said James, lowering his wand.

"But you just told us you don't want to hurt anybody. So what is the problem?" said Sirius.

"The problem?" stammered Remus. "Everyone thinks all werewolves are monsters by default!"

James and Sirius exchanged guilty looks.

"But that's because they don't know you!" said James.

"We are sorry about what we said earlier… It's just, nobody ever told us that werewolves could be something other than bloodthirsty monsters." Sirius looked ashamed.

Remus was lost for words. His whole life he had believed that people would loathe him when they found out what he was, and now…

"Are you crying?" asked Peter. It was the first thing he had said in a while.

"You guys are really the best friends someone can wish for."

"Correct! And it's gonna stay that way forever." James helped him on his feet.

"Yup, even if we are one hundred years old, we will still be together." Sirius put his arm around him.

"That's true", said Peter, who finally dared to come a bit closer.

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am that I don't have to hide it from you anymore."

"And it's a good thing that we finally know what the matter with you was." James said. "Sirius, now is probably a good time to tell us that you are in fact a vampire."

Sirius punched James on the shoulder. "You are a troll! You are stupid enough for it."

James grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sirius. Sirius dodged and it hit Peter.

Remus couldn't help but laugh.


	19. Remus' secret part 2

"Remus, is there something we can do to help you?" asked James when Sirius and he finally stopped fighting.

"Just don't tell anybody. I'm afraid not everyone would be as accepting as you."

"We promise. I'm wondering, where do you go during a full moon? The Hospital Wing?"

Remus shook his head. "Too dangerous. There is a secret passageway under the Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack. I can transform there without any chance of hurting somebody."

"The Shrieking Shack? On your own? The whole night?" Sirius seemed to be as shocked about that as he was about the fact that Remus was a werewolf.

"We can't allow that anymore. We've gotta do something!"

"NO! You can't… I would attack you. A werewolf will attack every human present. I can't control it." He hated to admit that he was a monster, but they had to know they had to stay away from him during the full moon.

"Hmmm…" James and Sirius looked at each other.

"There must be something…"

"No, please…"

"Would a werewolf attack animals, or only humans?" James had used 'werewolf' instead of 'you' and Remus just couldn't find the words to describe what difference that made for him.

"Only humans."

"We could kidnap Mrs. Norris?" suggested Sirius.

"Filch would be furious!"

"Does that matter?"

"Mrs. Norris is not really a likable companion." James said.

"You have a point. I hate cats."

"Except for professor McGonagall. She is just scary", said Peter. The three other boys nodded. That was true.

Suddenly James shouted: "Peter! You are a genius!"

Peter almost rolled from the bed in surprise. This was probably the first time someone called him a genius.

"It's as easy as that. We just have to become Animagi."

"What…" stammered Remus. They couldn't be serious about this. Only moments before he had feared they wouldn't even want to come close to him, if they knew the truth. Now they not only wanted to stay friends with him, they also wanted to become Animagi, just so he wouldn't be alone.

"We are going to do that." Sirius smirked. "It can't be that difficult."


End file.
